Another Life
by Fausha
Summary: What if Fausha made it to Earth and lived alone in the forest? Pleaase R&R.
1. Full Summary

Another life

By: Fausha Hunter

Alternate Universe Broly/Fausha fic No Buu saga Broly is a good guy and Bardock is alive.

Summary

Fausha has lived all her life in the wilderness barely knowing any men, but she still doesn't trust them. 13 years after an accident that involves a man she took care of and thought as her brother, she meets Broly, a strong but kind Sayian. Along with him are memories of her past she never remembered and feelings she kept locked away inside of her. However, the man that betrayed her is back to ruin her life even more. Will Broly still love her or will he betray her too…

Me: Summary Rocks!

Fausha: Alright what is this?

Broly: Hmm? Why am I in this?

Me: Because you two are going to be a pair!

Fausha and Broly: WHAT!

ME: YES ISN'T IT EXCITING! ENJOY! BYE!


	2. Prologue

Me: HI! TIME FOR THE PROLOUGE!

Fausha: Fausha the Author doesn't own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Mother he won't come back." A girl said her hair a lovely gold and her eyes like almonds. Her mother looked exactly like her but had black hair, her mother stared teary-eyed staring at the forest beyond their house.

"I know but I helped him, I brought him to full health. He repaid by betraying me, He repaid me by raping me." She turned to her daughter, "Crystal I loved him," her daughter stared at her, "like a brother nothing else. I loved him like he was my own brother… he had a tail too." Two tails, one brown and the other gold, thumped on the porch.

"Mom he won't come back, not with me around; if he comes back I'll show him just how strong I am." Her mother smiled.

"Come on Crystal let's go inside. I need to rest." Crystal and her mother walked in. Crystal stopped and looked out at the forest.

"If you come any where near my mother, I swear by her name (Fausha) I will kill you." And with that, she walked inside.

* * *

Fausha: WHAT! LET ME AT HIM!

ME: Nope sit and watch.

Broly: Woah didn't see that coming.

Chrystal: It's alright Mom we'll get him.

Fausha: We better.

Me: BYE!!


	3. the Tournament

Fausha: Hmm ten years since I was raped huh.

Me: Yep.

Broly: Wow.

Bardock: Huh woah. OH Hi Fausha.

Fausha: Hi Uncle Bardock. Oh and Fausha the Author doesn't own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

**The Tournament  
**

13 years later

Fausha stood staring at the World Martial Arts Tournament. She then looked at her daughter. Crystal saw her mother's look

"Mother we need the money." Fausha sighed.

"Okay?" Fausha nodded, Fausha and Crystal signed up and walked into the building. They then saw men, almost all the contestants were men except for them, a girl that looked like her, and a blond hair woman. A man with a sunglasses and blond hair appeared.

"Uh people gather round." Fausha and Crystal walked over with the others.

"Thank you. Now we will start the elimination." A man with an afro appeared, "Our champion will hit this first." The champion slammed his fist into the pad on the machine, "138 that's impressive!"

Then the Champion said. "Anyone that gets over 100 qualifies."

* * *

The first person, a man with spiky hair that went in all directions hit the pad.620. A man with three eyes. 720. A man with scars on his cheek and over his eye. 721. A short man with black hair. 619. The girl that looked like Fausha. 275. The young man that looked like the first person. 780. Then a man with flame like hair walks up. "You guys held back." He slammed his fist into the pad and sent the machine flying into the wall. Fausha shook her head and sat down to meditate. 4 hours later the man that looked like the first one but had a scar on his cheek walked up. 730. The blond haired woman. 890. Crystal. 980. A man with long blond hair. 99.9. A giant man with no shirt on. 981. A black man. 99.8. A green guy.621. Then another giant with spiky hair that looked familiar. 369. Then it was Fausha's turn. She pulled her fist back and hit it as light as she could… it slammed into the other wall. She stood right next to Crystal. "Mother you hit it too hard." Fausha looked at her daughter. "I know Crystal I did it on purpose."

* * *

"Alright now we will sort you out. Goku," The man with the hair that went in all directions, "6! Bardock," The other man with hair that flew in different directions, "9! Tein," The 3-eyed man, "3! Vegeta," The man with flam like hair, "2! 18," Vegeta walked away grumbling as the blond hair woman walked up, "10! Jewel," The man with the long hair, "12! Crystal," Crystal hurried up, "11! Broly," The giant without a shirt on, "13! Gohan," The young man that looked a lot like Goku, "8! Piccolo," The green-skinned man, "15! Killa," The black man, "14! Krillen," The short man with black hair, "5! Videl," The woman that looked like Fausha, "7! Yamcha," The man with the scars over his cheek and eye, "4! Fausha," Fausha walked up, she felt a2 pairs of eyes on her and she grew nervous one was piercing into the back of her head while the other scanned her body. "2!" Vegeta curses even more, "and Appan, The other giant that kept glancing at Fausha with a look that sent shivers up her spine, "16! Okay the 1st match will start in 30 minutes." Vegeta walked up to Fausha.

"I will not go easy on you." Fausha stared at him.

"Neither will I." Vegeta walked away grumbling then Goku and Broly walked up.

"Don't mind Vegeta he is just upset he can't fight me yet, anyways my name is Goku and this is Broly." Fausha nodded.

"Nice to meet you both." She then scanned the crowd in earnest.

"Looking for your husband?" Broly asked.

"No. I don't have a husband." Fausha stopped realizing what she just said, "I-I mean he's n-not here. E-Excuse me." She said before hurrying off. Piccolo and Bardock walked up.

"She's lying about that last part." Piccolo said.

"What I want to know is why? She got real jumpy when you asked Broly." Bardock said, "She actually looks like a girl I used to know." Broly watched Fausha half-run half-walk off.

* * *

Fausha stopped to catch her breath. She was so stupid any time she was asked that question she would say that her husband was not with her without hesitation. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. _Appan? Wait that man is. NO! It cannot be! He back! God no. if he is back then he is after me. No not N-_

"Hey Fausha why did you freak out when I asked you that question?" a voice said as a hand landed on her shoulder. Fausha's eyes snapped open and she flinched away from the touch. She then noticed it was Broly and that he was very close, she smelt his scent of cinnamon and other spices, she would felt his body heat, she could see every line on his face, her gaze drifted to his mouth and she licked her lips.

* * *

"Well?" Broly asked; he could not help but stand close to her. His gaze locked with hers, he leaned forward and softly kissed her. The kiss instantly deepened. Broly tenderly coaxed Fausha's lips open before tasting her. Broly pulled Fausha into his chest. Fausha stiffened and pulled away. Broly looked at her confused.

"Please don't" Fausha said in a small voice.

"Don't what?" Broly said in a husky voice.

"Don't hurt me." Broly looked into Fausha's eyes. He saw that she was frightened and ashamed.

"Fausha who—"

"The 1st match will start in 10 minutes." The announcer's voice echoed through the area. Broly looked at Fausha her face flushed and her lips swollen. He let go of her.

"I would never hurt you." Then he left. Fausha gazed before hurrying to the ring.

* * *

Crystal ran up the steps 5 at a time. She ran to the rail leaning over it looking for her mother.

"Whoa! Careful you'll fall over." She looked up and saw Bardock who had said it.

"Sorry I'm just excited." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you this excited?" Crystal smiled.

"Because Mother is fighting Vegeta." Bardock looked closely at her.

"Yeah you do look like her." Crystal looked at the entrance and saw Fausha walk out.

* * *

Fausha walked out onto the arena, she had a smile upon her face, showing the confidence that she felt she would come out victorious. Vegeta stood on the other side of the arena, the usual smirk and look of distaste followed as he saw Fausha walk in. To him, this was going to be nothing more then a quick warm up before the real fights would begin.

"The first match will begin. FIGHT!" shouted out the well known judge, his hand thrusting into the air, giving the signal for the two warriors to begin their match.

"Ladies first." Fausha heard Vegeta say arrogantly. Because of this taunt, she decided to have no mercy on the poor Sayain Prince. She ran at him, full speed, looking to be ready to strangle the short Sayain that is before disappearing. Vegeta's confident smirk, turned into a frown as he looked around, then suddenly his head jerked up just in time for Fausha's foot to slam into his face. She then twisted her elegant body into a three-sixty spin, and kicked him in the back sending him sprawling to his knees. Vegeta rolled away, and jumped to his feet, quickly scanning the area to catch sight of the dangerous female Sayain.

Fausha, again, had disappeared and reappeared behind him and used a powerful crescent kick towards her opponents head. Vegeta had seen the attack coming dead on and caught her foot in mid-strike. "Nice Try." He said, again getting to confident. Fausha smirked at his arrogance and knew this match was as good as hers. She then pushed her other foot off the ground, using the flexibility she had obtained through years of training, she shot it straight towards Vegeta's face pushing the Sayain back, making him skid to a stop at the end of the ring. Vegeta, angry with himself for being beat by this…Woman, had had enough. Showing no mercy he fired a blast of ki' at Fausha, but she blocked it and managed to deflect it into a meaningless wall, no damage being taken.  
"You've become predictable Vegeta." She mocked and charged her own 'ki' into the face of her palm, "Buster BLAST!" she exclaimed and fired the ball of energy at her Prince. Vegeta, in vain, tried to block it, but sadly he failed at the attempt and it hit him square in the chest. Fausha had then glided straight forward, stopping only inches from his face…You can imagine the surprise that was upon it when she simply smiled and shoved her elbow into his gut, knocking him out of the ring and onto the hard ground.  
"Fausha wins!" The announcer said only moments later. Shock was on his face from the pace of the battle, but still he'd learned to expect anything in these tournaments, especially after these last few tournaments that had occurred.

* * *

Crystal laughed with joy when she saw her mother smile. Bardock looked at her.

"And what is so amusing?" Crystal looked at him.

"Mom hasn't smiled like that in a long time. That is the first smile filled will joy in 13 years." Bardock raised an eyebrow.

"And why hasn't she?" Crystal's face darkened.

"Because of that bastard." Bardock frowned.

"And who is 'that bastard?'" Crystal looked at the field.

"13 years ago Mother found a man in the forest; he was close to death, so Mother took him in and nursed him back to health he stayed with us for about 6 month before." Crystal took a shaky breath, "Before he raped my mother…Mom loved him like a brother it seems he thought of her differently. Afterwards he ran, I think he knew that I would kill him for hurting Mother. He also knew that if I were to get mad I could kill him. Mother trusted him you see. But thanks to him she doesn't trust men any more… she's afraid that if she does they will betray her just like he did." Bardock looked out at the field he was shocked his tail twisted and curled. He then heard a gasp; he looked and saw that Crystal was looking wide-eyed at his tail.

"You have a tail too?" Bardock frowned.

"Yes I have—" he stopped suddenly quickly understanding her question, "Do **you** have a tail?" Crystal hesitated, before hanging her head.

"Yes I do, and so does my mother. I am a Sayian." Bardock raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that you are a Sayian?"

"Because the man that Mother took care of was also a Sayian, he told me that."

"Well I think we might need to tell Vegeta this. Come on" Bardock walked to the step and Crystal followed him.

* * *

Broly watched Fausha walk inside the building. Vegeta walked over.

"This is the most embarrassing day in my life."

"Don't think like that. To be exact she also destroyed the machine. So they might think that she is as strong as you." Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Vegeta haven't you noticed that she acts a lot like a Sayian?"

"I have she fights like one and she looks like one. Broly why don't you trick—"

"No." Vegeta stared at him.

"Then ask her then."

"There actually is no need." Bardock said walking up. Both Broly and Vegeta noticed that Crystal was following him, "She is a Sayian. And as she says so is her mother." Bardock said. Crystal looked at the two Sayians.

"Well? Is your mother a Sayian?" Vegeta asked. Crystal nodded.

"But Mother doesn't know that she can't remember her past. Well just 2 years, she cannot remember who her real Parents are. The only thing she can remember is a line, 'protect Kakorot.' That's it nothing else." Bardock frowned.

"Vegeta doesn't she look familiar?" Vegeta nodded.

"Yes she does, she reminds me of the… female Sayian…I trained…with." Vegeta looked at Bardock, "Do you think she is that female?" Bardock looked at Crystal.

"Does your mother have a scar any where?" Crystal looked at him with sad eyes.

"She has several. There is one on her forehead where her hair covers it up and some…lower." Crystal looked away.

"Then she is Little Fausha. We know you mother well, she had trained with Vegeta when she was two. She also would go on a few missions with my crew and me. Your Grandmother and Grandfather were in my crew. Fasha, Fausha's mother and I were best friends, along with Toma, Fausha's father, but Didoria killed them Fausha had to watch. I arrived and Toma told me that Frieza wanted to kill the Sayians; Didoria then tried to kill me but failed. I then sent Fausha to Earth. Goku is Kakorot that is his Sayian name. He is my son. Planet Vegeta, the planet we lived on was destroyed by Frieza." Crystal stared at Goku, who had just walked up, and at the other Sayians.

"Are they're any other Sayians that survived the planets destruction?"

"They're two others," Vegeta said, "There was Raditz Bardock's oldest son, he died trying to get Kakorot to join us, and then there was Nappa I killed him." Crystal stiffened, Broly watched her curiously, Crystal's stomach growled.

"Ok, I am hungry and knowing mother she is too." Crystal let out a whistle, her mother turned and walked back. Bardock laughed.

"I think it's time to eat." he said before singalling for them to follow.

* * *

Fausha: (Swoon) What a kiss!

Broly: I'll give you another if you like.

Me: NOT YET!

Fausha: Wow your weak Vegeta.

Vegeta: I'M NOT WEAK!

Me: BYE!


	4. Broly learns

Fausha: FOOD!

Chrystal: FOOD!

Broly: FOOD!

Bardock: FOOD!

Vegeta: FOOD!

Goku: FOOD!

Me: NEW CHAPTER!

Fausha: Canga line terminated, Fausha the Author doesn't own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

**Broly learns  
**

Fausha took a bite of a chicken leg. All the Saiyans were pigging out but Chrystal and Fausha. Tein and Yamcha walked in.

"Man that sucked." Yamcha said sitting down.

"What sucked?" Krillen asked.

"I lost to Tein. I mean I'm stronger than him." Someone snorted.

"You might be stronger but that is not what counts its strategy, you never run into a battle without a strategy." Fausha got up and left. Chrystal looked at Yamcha.

"Mother has a point we trained every day to get strong but we also practiced new moves and tried to outwit each other as a part of our training, I thought defense is the best offense." Chrystal said. Yamcha grumbled.

* * *

Fausha walked outside and near the entrance when she was slammed into the wall. Someone buried their face her neck. "Long time, no see Fausha."

"Get away from me _Appan_ now." Fausha said in shaky voice.

"Hell no it has been too long, I've missed some entertainment." Fausha struggled and raised her hand to strike him but it was pinned above her head. He grinned and brutally kissed her.

* * *

Chrystal's head jerked up and she was out the door, Broly grew curious and followed her.

* * *

Fausha started to cry as his other hand wandered. She was scared, her fear was growing by the second, she wanted someone to save her, her mind called out to the only man she trusted, _BROLY, _before she fainted.

* * *

Broly's head jerked up, he hurried around the corner, saw Fausha on the ground, and he ran to her side and saw she was alive but unconscious. He sighed and her daughter appeared next to him; Chrystal shook her mother's shoulders.

"Mom, Mommy, Mother, Mamma, Fausha, Sis." Chrystal said calling her mother a number of names. "FAUSHA!" She yelled in her mother's ear, Fausha jerked awake and looked around, she then snapped her head down to look at her clothing, which confused Broly. She relaxed, "Mom who—" she was cut off when she saw the look in her mother's eyes.

* * *

"The next match will begin NOW! FIGHT!" Fausha sat on the wall watching the fight her daughter right beside her. They watched as Goku jumped forward and threw punch after punch at Krillen who finally was knocked out of the ring. "GOKU WINS!"

The next fight was okay to Fausha Videl fought well. Next was Bardock and 18, Bardock won. Then it was Chrystal's turn. Chrystal walked out and onto the stage without a word, her face serious. "Man she looks serious." Broly said from beside her. Fausha almost fell off the wall. "Don't Do that Broly." Fausha said watching her daughter.

* * *

Chrystal looked at her opponent. "Hey," He said, "If you let me win I'll let you go out with me." Chrystal stared at him. "I would rather die." The man was now mad. "FIGHT!" The man attacked but Chrystal dodged and patted him knocking him of the arena. "CHRYSTAL WINS!" Chrystal looked at him. "You leave me alone from now on." Chrystal turned around and walked over jumping up next to her mother. "It's your turn Broly." Broly jumped down landing lightly and walked onto the arena. Fausha leaned forward to watch the fight. "FIGHT!" The black man attacked throwing a punch at Broly. Broly dodged it and gently punched him out of the ring. "BROLY WINS!" Then Appan came out followed by Piccolo. Appan looked straight at Fausha.

* * *

Broly instantly caught Fausha as she fell. Chrystal landed beside him. "Mom!" Broly hurried to the medic room.

* * *

"She is alright she fainted from to much sunlight." The Medic Monk said. Chrystal looked at her mother. _Mom is use to the sun, it has to be him, he's here; but the person mother looked at before fainting was Appan. Wait it's him he's Appan! No wonder Mother fainted he also must have attacked her before Broly found her. _Chrystal looked over at Broly who was watching Fausha. _Broly sure is worried for Mother, I'm actually glad, I really like him he's kind, it seems that he cares for Mother maybe he can get rid of her fear of men, she might even trust him. He also might help get rid of Appan._

* * *

Broly watched Fausha. _Man by the look of her skin she's use to the sun, so why did she faint? She looks so beautiful, Gah I should be worried not thinking of her beauty, I'll stay here and watch her until she is well again, anyways her match is after this one I hope she wakes up before that I bet she's a skilled fighter, why do I act like I do around her, I never kiss a girl out of the blue like I did with her?_

* * *

"The next match will start as soon as the contestant is awake." Fausha jerked awake at the voice. "MOTHER!" Fausha felt her daughter hug her she looked over and saw Broly. "Your match is next." He said. Fausha nodded and got up and went outside.

Fausha stepped up onto the arena, her opponent Tien was ready, "FIGHT!" Tien slid into his fighting position, Fausha let some of her power out knowing he'll be smarted than Vegeta. Tien watched amazed. "You hold back." Fausha smirked. "Yeah for safety, I'm way stronger than I look." Tien put his hands in an X formation suddenly there were three more of him Fausha looked at the four Tien's, "Cool let me try my way." Tien looked confused. Fausha lifted her hand and closed her eyes, a ball of Ki appeared and shaped into a form of a human with a tail, color and features appeared and it looked exactly like Fausha. "Two on four that will do." The Clone Fausha said shifting into her fighting position with a cute smile on her face; the other Fausha did the same thing wearing a frown. "I'm not going to like this." The real Fausha said. Both attacked. The clone Fausha attacked two of the clone Tien's and Fausha herself attacked Tien and Clone 1, Fausha slammed her fist into Clone 1, before swinging her foot up and hitting him in the jaw with it. Clone Fausha let Tien Clone 2 and Tien Clone 3 attack and toyed with them smiling and laughing. Tien Clone 1 stumbled back in surprise, Fausha dashed forward with a small ki blast in her hand. Tien Clone 1 raised his hand to block but doubled over as Fausha shot the ki blast into his stomach. Clone Fausha finally went serious and slammed her fist into Tien Clone 2's Stomach and her foot into Clone Tien 3's Jaw knocking Both Tien Clone's back, she then dashed forward and slammed both of her fists into their stomachs sending them flying. Tien instantly returned the clones to his body. Clone Fausha and Fausha stood beside each other. Both Tien's stood in front of them, before disappearing and reappearing on either side of Fausha and Clone Fausha, Fausha attacked Tien and Clone Fausha attacked Clone Tien. Fausha and Tien locked into a series of fists, while Clone Tien yelled. "SOLAR FLARE!" Clone Fausha clutched at her eyes. Clone Tien attacked but doubled over as Clone Fausha shoved her knee into his gut, "Sorry but I sensed your power level and caught your scent I've lived in the forest all my live so I made sure not to trust in my eyes all the time." Clone Fausha grabbed him and threw him over her head making him land on his back knocking the breath out of him before driving her elbow into his gut. Fausha ducked out of the way of one of Tien's punches and let her tail whip out and hit him in the face. "A tail? Didn't notice that." Tien grabbed at the tail but Fausha swerved out of the way. "Alright you mustn't grab my tail or else I'll go into shock and Chrystal will kill you trust me." Clone Fausha slammed both her fist and tail into him knocking him off the ring. Tien returned him to himself before the clone hit the ground. Fausha returned her clone. Fausha slid back into her fighting position before attacking him without mercy; Tien was shocked but blocked several of her punches Fausha didn't lay off of him, she kept attacking him pushing him back to the edge of the ring. Tien barely noticed he was focusing on blocking her punches; Fausha stopped and poked him making him fall off the arena. "FAUSHA WINS!" Fausha leaned over holding out her hand, Tien grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. "Good match you're real strong." Fausha said.

* * *

Broly watched the fight with surprise. "Man your mom is strong." He said to Chrystal still watching Fausha. "Yeah, Mom is smart to she knows when and usually where to attack she really likes to fight." Chrystal watched the fight. Broly was shocked when he heard her talking about her tail, he looked over at Chrystal. "Is that true?" Chrystal looked at him. "Yep I don't like seeing my mother in pain; I'll protect her until she can find a man that she can trust." Broly looked at Chrystal confused. "Why?" Chrystal watched the fight. "Bardock knows ask him okay." Broly went to ask him, he did not like the answer he got.

* * *

Fausha walked off the arena. "Fausha could you come with me for a second?" Broly asked. Fausha walked behind him confused. Broly went near the entrance before stopping, he looked at Fausha. "Why didn't you tell me?" Fausha looked confused, but really her mind was racing, _who told him? Chrystal? I knew she would tell someone sooner or later but I thought she would tell someone that she would trust._ "I don't know what you mean." Broly looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me you had been…been raped?" Fausha froze. "Who told you that?" Her voice wavered. "Bardock." Fausha shook and backed away. "Fausha I just want to know." Broly said gently grabbing her arm. Fausha tried to pull her arm out. "Please I don't—" Broly pulled her into his chest, "If you don't trust me I can tell just trust me this once." Fausha stared at his chest before breaking down crying. Broly gently rocked her letting her cry. After a bit Fausha fell asleep, Broly sat there rocking her when he heard a sound, a scratching sound and lifted his head to look around, his head was pushed back down. "Broly don't move." A voice said and Chrystal's head appeared along with half of her body from the tree they were under. "I'm sketching here, you moving make it difficult." Broly looked up to see Chrystal holding a pad and a pencil. She started to sketch and he looked down at Fausha, he looked up to see Appan, Appan looked at him with hatred, Broly noticed every time he looked at Fausha lust filled his eyes. Broly instinctively tightened his grasp around Fausha and growled. Appan stared at him with hate before walking away. "Chrystal your match is next you know that right?" Chrystal let go of the tree landing on her feet. "Thanks for reminding me Broly." Chrystal dashed off as fast as she could.

* * *

Fausha: Now he learns.

Broly: I'LL KILL HIM!

Bardock: SAME HERE!

Me: BYE!


	5. Broly Vs Appan

Fausha: Fausha the Author doesn't own Dragon Ball Z.

Me: Hey!

Fausha: Just start this looks interesting.

* * *

**Broly Vs. Appan**

Chrystal jumped up and landed on the wall put her stuff down and jumped to the ground. "GOKU WINS!" The announcer said. Chrystal watched Goku and Gohan get off the stage and she jumped on. Bardock her opponent walked on. "FIGHT!" Bardock slid into his fighting stance before attacking. Chrystal blocked his attacks and caught a flicker of brown out of the corner of her eyes; her tail flicked up and slammed into his knocking it back. Chrystal swung her foot under his knocking him back. Bardock looked at her. "Smart." Chrystal smirked and let her energy out. Bardock got up and did the same thing. Chrystal attacked flying straight at Bardock; Bardock blocked her punches but stopped in shock. Chrystal slammed her fist into his stomach knocking him out of the ring. Bardock stared at her in surprise. "Here." Chrystal leaned down. Bardock smirked and grabbed her hand. Chrystal pulled him up. "You let your guard down." Chrystal said, "Not a smart thing." Bardock leaned forward. "Your eyes are teal that took me by surprise." Chrystal smiled. "Sorry." Chrystal walked over to the wall and jumped up, "Your fight is next Broly." Broly handed Fausha over to Chrystal, jumped down, and walked onto the ring. Appan walked up taking Broly by surprise. _I was so focused on watching Fausha I didn't hear who won. _Broly slid into his fighting position, "FIGHT!" Appan slammed into Broly once again taking him by surprise, Broly blocked his punches but Appan was strong and fast, Appan was pushing Broly back closer to the edge of the ring, Broly felt one of his feet touch nothing but air and quickly picked Appan up and threw him off the ring. "BROLY WINS!" Appan jumped up slammed into Broly once again. "Uhh the fights over." Broly fought back knowing why Appan attacked again, he could see the hatred burning in Appan's eyes. A flash of gold knocked Appan back and Chrystal stood tall. Appan pounced grabbing her and throwing her into a wall, he pounced again and started to choke her. A flash of Black and Appan was against the wall Fausha holding his throat. "You have lost now, get the hell out of here, if you attack my daughter again I will kill you." Fausha let go of him. "Get the hell out of here now." Appan snarled but walked off. Fausha reached down and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" Chrystal rubbed her throat. "That Bastard really harmed me. But I'm fine Mom." Fausha hugged her daughter while whispering in her ear. "You know who he is right?"

"Yes Mother, I'm going to kill him when I get a chance."

"No you are not. He's stronger no."

"So am I, Mother…Mom?"

"Yes, Chrystal?"

"Trust in Broly. He'll be there for you, he's not like Appan."

"Chrystal I will never trust another man again."

"Mother you mean love."

"I mean—"

"Mother do you love Broly?"

* * *

Fausha looked at her daughter. Chrystal just shook her head and jumped back onto the wall. Fausha stepped up onto the ring and waited for Goku. 30 minutes passed. "Uhh." The announcer said, "Does anyone know where Goku is at." Suddenly Goku appeared out of nowhere. Fausha jumped back in shock. "Sorry," Goku said, "I was eating." Fausha stared at him before her curiosity got the better of her. "Goku how did you do that?" Goku looked at her. "What the appearing out of nowhere?" Fausha nodded, "Well I learned it from a group of aliens that took care of me when I was injured." Fausha smiled, "That was nice of them." Goku nodded, "I know; why'd you ask?" Fausha smirked, "Because I would like to learn how to do that." Goku gave off his traditional grin. "I'll teach you but after the fight okay?" Fausha nodded before sliding down into her fighting stance. "FIGHT!" The announcer yelled and Fausha dashed at Goku, she swung her fist intent on hitting him when he disappeared; Fausha blinked before spinning around kicking him in the head. "Ow that hurt!" Fausha almost fell over, "Be a bit more serious please." She said before throwing punch after punch at Goku. Goku's face went serious and he successfully hit Fausha in the gut sending her flying, Fausha stopped in mid air, shot back onto the ring and slid down into her fighting position, "You're good." Goku said also sliding down into his fighting position. "Thank you I train every day every year." Fausha said, Goku disappeared and Fausha jerked around to block a kick he through at her from behind, "Really good." Goku threw a ki blast into her face. Fausha jumped back her eyes closed. "What do you think that would do?" Fausha asked swinging her foot straight at his energy source hitting him right in the chin. Goku backed away in surprise. "You weren't watching the fight earlier, the one where I was fighting Tien?" Goku stopped and scratched the back of his head. "Nope guess I wasn't." Fausha smirked. "SOLAR FLARE!" Goku grabbed his eyes. "Hey that's Tien's move!" Fausha heard Krillen say. "You should've not used it." Fausha said, I'm able to copy moves even ones that involve ki." Fausha's eyes glowed neon blue. "Try one." Goku shrugged. "KAAAAA MEEEEEE HAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted shooting off a large amount of blue energy. Fausha disappeared and kicked Goku in the back; Goku staggered forward. Fausha cupped her hands, "KAAAAA!" Light Blue energy focused in her hand, "MEEEEEE!" It formed a ball, "HAAAAAAA!" It grew larger, "MEEEEEEEE!" Her hand was enveloped in the ki. "HAAAAAAAAA!" She shot it off hitting Goku in the back sending him flying out of the ring and into the grass. "FAUSHA WINS!" Goku stood and brushed himself off. "Man that was really fun!" He said. Fausha jumped down off of the ring. "Now you promised that you would teach me that move." Fausha said. Goku smiled. "It is called Instant Transmission. And it's really easy." Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported away appearing on the roof of the building. "SEE!" He yelled back. Fausha let her eyes returned to black. She put two fingers to her forehead and teleported right in front of her daughter, Chrystal fell back in shock, she almost fell off if her mother hadn't caught her. "Man Mom that's awesome." Chrystal said recovering from her shock. Fausha smiled and sat down on the wall. "It's your turn Chrystal."

* * *

Chrystal slid into her fighting position, Broly did the same. "FIGHT!" Chrystal attacked heading straight Broly; she disappeared and slammed her knee into his chin as soon as she appeared. Broly hit her in the stomach catching her by surprise. She doubled over in pain. She stood back up and attacked him with Ki, he blocked and appeared out of the smoke and slammed his fist into her stomach, and Chrystal fell out of the ring blood trickling down her chin. "BROLY WINS!" Broly bent down to help Chrystal to her feet. "I think I hit a bit too hard I apologize." Chrystal nodded and got up. "You're good; have fun fighting mother." She said before jumping up onto the wall as her mother jumped down.

* * *

Fausha: Appan lost...

Appan: Damn. Come here Fausha.

Broly: LEAVE HER ALONE YOU!

Me: In a cage you go! (Appan is in a cage) BYE!

Appan: NO WAIT HELP ME!


	6. Fausha and broly the perfect pair

Fausha: YES!

Broly: The last fight? Already?

Fausha: Fausha the Author doesn't own Dragon Ball Z.

Me: GO!

* * *

**Fausha and Broly the perfect couple**

Fausha walked up onto the arena and stood tall. "FIGHT!" Fausha looked at Broly. "Don't hold back." Fausha said before letting out a scream, her hair flickered between Gold and Black, her ki flew up, she was surrounded by a Gold aura; she let out one last scream before a letting out a burst of ki hitting everyone. She stood tall in Super Saiyan 2. Broly stared at her in amazement. He then let out the energy he was holding back. Fausha watched him in awe. The sky went dark and wind howled slabs of the arena lifted up. Broly finally stopped and the slabs slammed back into place. "Do you still want to fight?" Fausha slid into her fighting position. Broly watched her; a look came into his eyes before he slid into his fighting position and attacked her. Fausha blocked the punches and fought back, only 5 minutes later Fausha was sweating, in those 5 minutes she and Broly had been locked in a game of throw and catch. Fausha grew weaker but kept at it ignoring the pain in her arms and legs from blocking the attacks Broly had thrown at her; Broly pulled back sensing her pain, and she darted forward driving her knee into his groin none to lightly, Broly doubled over in pain. He looked up at Fausha with teary eyes.

"That hurt." Broly said in a wheezy voice. Fausha watched him. Finally he stood up, he flew straight at Fausha slamming his fist into her stomach. Fausha let out a small cry of pain. Broly pulled back cursing. Fausha fell to the ground coughing up blood. Broly watched worried. "1!" Fausha struggled but fell clutching her stomach, "2!" Fausha stared at him blood trickling from her mouth, "3!" Fausha put her head against the ground. "4!" Tears hit the floor of the arena. "5!" Broly watched worried, "6!" Fausha tried to get up again but fell coughing. "7!" Fausha stopped trying, "8!" Broly watched even more worried, "9!" Fausha tried once more but fell, "10!" Fausha let out a small sob. "BROLY WINS!" Fausha staggered to her feet walking off still holding her stomach her hair back to its regular black. Chrystal jumped down hugging her mother, Broly watched his guilt rising. "So Broly what will you do with the money?" Broly watched them walk away the money in his hands. "Give it away." He said before running after him, Goku stopped him. "Here the punch might have caused a bit more damage than it looks." Goku gave him a sensu bean. Broly nodded and ran after them.

* * *

Fausha walked to the entrance flinching at the pain in her stomach. "WAIT!" They turned to see Broly coming after them. He caught up and handed her a small bean. "Eat this. The pain in your stomach will go away." Fausha looked at the bean before eating it. Her strength returned and the pain vanished. Fausha nodded and walked away. Chrystal smiled at him. "Thank you." Broly stopped her.

"Here I don't need it but I think you do." Broly gave Chrystal the money before blasting of the small island. Chrystal watched smiling. She then ran after her mother.

* * *

Fausha finished cooking. "CHRYSTAL FINISH YOUR SKETCH AND COME EAT!" She yelled from the door, it had been a month since the tournament.

* * *

Chrystal looked up when she heard her mother. "Almost finished." She muttered sketching a beautiful butterfly. She finished the last touch and put her pad and pencil up. She gently lifted the butterfly up and let it flutter away. She then heard footsteps and flipped upside down to see who it was.

* * *

Broly walked through the woods annoyed. "Man I don't even know where Goku lives." Broly looked back. "Hurry up!" A man was with him, the man was panting.

"I'm not as fit as you are Broly." A squeal suddenly filled the air.

"BROLY!" Broly turned to see Chrystal.

"Hey Chrystal why are you out here?" Chrystal flipped out of the tree with a small sketch pad in her hands.

"I live out here duh. Why—" She then noticed the man behind Broly and stared. _God he's sexy. _She thought. Broly looked behind him.

"Oh this is Zarbon. Zarbon this is Chrystal." Zarbon smirked.

"Nice to meet such a beauty." Chrystal blushed. Broly rolled his eyes.

"So where is your house Chrystal?" Chrystal grinned and signaled them to follow her. Broly and Zarbon followed her to a small light blue house with flowers growing in the front. Chrystal ran inside. Broly and Zarbon followed Chrystal. They looked around when they entered the house, there were pictures of nature and animal, there were also pictures of Fausha and a few of Chrystal but she was sitting down and looking at the pictures. Broly caught a smell and followed it while Zarbon stayed in the room looking at all the pictures. Broly looked in the kitchen to see Fausha fixing the table. He walked up behind her watching her, she stiffened and let out a whimper. Broly reached out and gently touched her shoulder but was thrown back by an energy wave, he slammed into the wall.

* * *

Fausha felt someone behind her and grew afraid she stiffened letting out a small whimper before blasting him back, she spun around to see Broly. "Who let you in?" She said in a shaky voice.

"Chrystal did." Broly said getting to his feet. Fausha relaxed.

"Don't sneak up on me." Broly nodded. Fausha walked out of the kitchen. Zarbon looked up smiling.

"Hello." Fausha nodded before looking for her daughter. Chrystal was in her room sketching a picture of Zarbon and her.

"Well I would say you have a little crush on him." Chrystal pulled the blanket over the picture and turned around blushing. "Chrissie you don't have to worry." Chrystal smiled and walked out of the room. Fausha smiled and followed. "I guess you two will be staying for dinner?" Broly looked over from the picture of Fausha training.

"We were heading over to Goku's house to tell him of a cook out." Chrystal dashed over to her mother.

"Mother can we go, please, please, please!" Chrystal asked jumping up and down. Fausha sighed and nodded. Chrystal squealed and ran into her room to change. Fausha walked into her room. Suddenly Chrystal appeared giving her a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt and running out. Fausha looked at them before putting them on.

* * *

Broly looked up and felt himself grow hard. Fausha had walked out of her room wearing the most snuggest blue jeans he had ever seen, they fit her showing off all of her curves; the black shirt was the same and showed of her chest, on the shirt it said: _Should I be this bored with you?_ With a picture of a blue bunny on it; Broly stared his mouth agape. Chrystal appeared and it was Zarbon's turn to gape, Chrystal was wearing a light blue shirt that fit her perfectly she wore a skirt that fit her curves before spreading out at the bottom; Chrystal smiled and spun. Fausha gave a gentle laugh; Broly closed his eyes listening to the laugh. _Thank god I'm wearing baggy Cargos. _He thought to himself. Fausha walked over.

"It seems that we are ready." She said gently. Broly nodded.

"Alright come on." Broly walked over to Zarbon and closed his mouth. Chrystal let out a small giggle. Broly walked outside, before wrapping his arm around Fausha's waist. Fausha stiffened. "I'm not going to hurt you just hold on." Fausha relaxed and Broly took off. Zarbon followed holding Chrystal.

* * *

Broly landed in front of Capsule Corps. Goku appeared. "Hey Broly where were you? We've been waiting." Broly smacked Goku in the back of the head.

"I went to go get you but I couldn't find your house, instead I found Fausha and Chrystal." Goku looked over.

"Oh hi Fausha, Chrystal long time no see!" Fausha laughed shaking her head. "Well, come on we're about to start." Fausha, Chrystal, Broly, and Zarbon followed Goku to a large garden like area. Fausha looked around amazed.

"Haven't you seen a place like this before?" Broly asked from behind her. Fausha shook her head.

"I've stayed in the wild more often." Fausha said. "The only reason I was at the tournament was because Chrystal convinced me to go." Chrystal smiled. Fausha looked at the people that were there, she saw all of the people that were at the tournament, the only 3 from the tournament that weren't there was Killa, Jewel, and Appan. Other than that every one was there. Fausha smiled when she saw two boys run up.

"Hey Broly who are these two?" The older purple haired one said.

"This is Fausha and her daughter Chrystal." Broly said. "Fausha Chrystal these two are the troublemakers Goten and Trunks." Fausha smiled. Trunk the purple haired one looked to be the genius of the two, while Goten was the guts. Trunks stared at Fausha.

"So you beat my dad and Goten's dad?" He asked Fausha.

"Who is your dad?"

"Vegeta, he's very strong."

"Ah but strength alone doesn't always prevail you also have to have a strategy." Fausha pointed out, Goten frowned.

"You mean no matter how strong you get you need to use your brain?" Goten asked, Fausha nodded, "Aw but I hate thinking." Goten whined. Fausha laughed gently.

"Goten you dummy if you don't think then how will you learn your enemy's weakness?" Trunks said. Goten scratched his head.

"I don't know. I just want to fight." Goten said, Fausha smiled.

"And Goten who is your father?" Fausha asked smiling.

"Goku, my dad beat Trunks' several times." Goten said.

"But I beat you Goten." Trunks said. Fausha watched them argue with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

Broly watched her as they then dragged her away to play with them. He noticed how she smiled around the boys.

"Mother loves children." Chrystal said beside him, "She would play with them forever. She would also protect them from danger; she always has been like that. Mom would die protecting a child even if it wasn't her child." Broly nodded still watching Fausha.

"I'm surprised your not sketching to get that smile."

"I don't need to I have several pictures of that smile. Mom use to smile like that all the time, until that bastard raped her, after that she never smiled like that again. She lost all trust in men and she never left the house. I finally was able to convince her to go to the tournament. We met you and well I think you can help us Broly." Broly looked over at Chrystal.

"How?"

"Well Mother cares for you, maybe even loves you but doesn't trust you; you can help her regain her trust in men. It would make her life easier. Mother would be happy again. I hate seeing her scared or sad and you for some reason can make Mother smile." Broly watched Fausha again surprised, "Will you help us?" Chrystal asked. Broly nodded.

"For Fausha I'd do anything."

* * *

Fausha: COOL!

Chrystal: Thanks Broly!

Broly: Your welcome.

Fausha: You gave away my weakness!

Me: Huh no I didn't! Uh oh BYE!


	7. the past in chrystal's eyes

Fausha: Hmm.

Broly: Woah your going to tell a story?

Chrystal: Yep!

Zarbon: Cool.

Fausha: Fausha the Author doesn't own Dragon Ball Z.

**The past through Chrystal's eyes**

Fausha laughed when she watched the two boys drop a water balloon on Gohan's head, Broly wasn't lying when he said they were troublemakers. Fausha watched not noticing Bardock beside her.

"You seem to care for children." He said making Fausha jolt. She relaxed seeing it was Bardock.

"Yes who could not love children, they are so innocent and playful. I love to watch them play."

"Don't let Goten and Trunks full you. They may be playful and innocent but they can play very mean tricks on people if they choose to." Fausha smiled gently.

"I can tell they want attention. That's why they do that. No one is paying attention to them so they act up, I could be wrong and they might just love to do that, but watching them calms me, watching any child calms me." Fausha watched them. Bardock smiled.

"You've changed a lot Fausha, you've grown up well." Bardock said before walking off leaving Fausha confused.

* * *

Chrystal sat in a tree sketching everyone below to keep the memory; she looked up and fell back in surprise. Zarbon caught her before she fell.

"Sorry about that." He said. Chrystal smiled.

"It's alright." She looked next to Zarbon to see Broly, "And why are you two up here?" Broly looked over at Chrystal with a serious expression.

"I want to know about the man." He said. Chrystal nodded slowly.

"I'll tell you what I can."

* * *

_Flash Back Chrystal's POV_

_Mom and I were walking through the woods to get food when we heard a moan. Mother ran over to the sound, I followed. A man was on the ground half-dead Mother heaved him to his feet and headed to our house. Mother carried him to her bed and laid him down._

_"Chrystal hurry and find some herbs for his wounds, also some spider webs a lot of them." I nodded and ran into the forest finding what Mother needed. When I returned Mother was washing his wounds gently, he was awake and watching her._

_"W-Why are you doing this?" He asked._

_"Because I can not watch people suffer." Mother said. "Now go back to sleep." The man closed his eyes and fell asleep. I gave Mother the herbs and she chewed them up before placing them on the wounds, the man let out a groan and tried to remove them but Mother pinned his arms down. "Chrystal, wrap them please." I did as I was told and bandaged his wounds. He finally relaxed and Mother let go of him. "Now he must rest. IT is time for bed." I nodded and go to my room._

_The next day I awake and walk outside to see the man training. I ran over to him. "Sir your wounds haven't healed yet." The man ignored me and kept at it. I hit one of his wounds making him fall over; I pick him up and carry him back into the house. "Sir you have to not do that your wounds need time to heal, if you train you will only open them back up." I carried him into Mother's room and put him on the bed. "Now you must rest." I said before walking out of the room. I then go out side to get some food and to find Mother._

_End Flash back Chrystal's POV_

* * *

Broly grimaced. "Arrogant and stubborn defiantly a Saiyan." Chrystal nodded watching her mother.

"That is how we met and healed him it took just 3 weeks for him to be up and kicking."

* * *

_Flash back Chrystal's POV_

_I ran through the woods laughing, the man has been well for 5 months and is kind to us he watches Mother from time to time but I think nothing of it. Life continues on like normal just with one more person, I'm happy he is with us. I jump into a tree but slip, my tail lashes out grabbing onto a branch holding me in mid air upside down. He stops and stares._

_"Chrystal where did you get that tail?" He asks._

_"I was born with it, the same as Mother."  
"So your mother is a Saiyan?" He asks and I look at him confused. He then sits down and explains to me the race of Saiyans. Afterwards it makes sense. I now know what my mother and I are, which makes me content. But 1 month later my cheerfulness dies away and my benevolence to him turns to detestation. I was sitting in a tree sketching as usual when I heard something I thought I would never hear. A scream. I did the first thing I would ever do and that was run home. When I got there I was too late. I ran into my mother's room to find her on the bed. She was curled up crying, blood slid from several wounds. She looked up tears running down her face and I felt anger burn deep within me. I figure out what the man had done, he had raped Mother and left. It took 2 days for Mother to heal, on the second day I swore if he came back I would kill him._

_End Flash back Chrystal's POV_

* * *

Chrystal broke down crying after telling them. Zarbon hugs her gently. Broly's ki shot up his anger rose. "He did what!?" Broly growled and Fausha's head jerks up. Broly looked at her his eyes saying what he couldn't say. Fausha's eyes roll back and she crumbles. She would have hit the ground if Broly hadn't have caught her. Broly carefully picked her up and took off towards her home.

* * *

Broly laid Fausha down on her bed. Broly starts to move away but was stopped. He looked down to see Fausha's tail wrapped around his wrist. Broly sighed; he picked her up and slid into the bed holding her against his chest.

* * *

Fausha awoke feeling something on her leg stroking it. It was a tail. Fausha froze fear gripping her. She calmed herself enough to think. _Okay if it was him then it would be up higher so the only other person who has a thick tail would be Broly. _Fausha started to squirm, the arms around her waist tightened along with the tail. Fausha whimpered quietly and the tail and grip loosened, she heard a small groan and the arms let go of her. Fausha started to get up when she was suddenly next to Broly with his arm draped over her. She struggled but couldn't get out from under the arm. She sighed; _So far he hasn't hurt me so I guess I can just well sleep. _Fausha closed her eyes falling asleep.

* * *

Chrystal landed in front of her home with Bardock, Goku, Vegeta, and Zarbon behind her. Chrystal hurried to her mother's room, opened the door, gave a small sound like she was trying not to laugh and closed the door. They watched her return.

* * *

"Is your mother okay?" Bardock asked. Chrystal raised a finger signaling them to give her second. They waited and the notice she was trying not to laugh. Goku went to Fausha's door and looked in. He came back with the same expression. "Well?" Bardock asked getting agitated.

"Mom's fine it's just the scene is so cute. Where's my sketch pad?" She found her sketch pad and went to her mother's room. 30 minutes she came back and showed them the picture. Bardock smirked. Vegeta let out a groan and Zarbon burst out laughing, Chrystal and Goku followed suit no longer able to hold back.

* * *

Fausha and Broly jolted awake at the same time. Broly looked over to see Fausha next to him under his arm. He quickly got up, already hard. Fausha got up and pushed him out of her room. Broly blinked before cursing under his breath. _I think I've lost what little trust she had. _Broly walked into the living room and sat on the couch not looking up.

* * *

Fausha let out a sigh of relief and grabbed some proper clothing. She slid into her training gi.

* * *

Everyone looked up as Fausha appeared wearing a deep navy blue training gi. Fausha walked past them and outside not saying a word. Broly got up and followed her. Chrystal watched them before turning to the other 4.

"We might want to leave them alone." All 4 nodded.

* * *

Fausha walked through the woods her eyes and ears open. A sound comes from her right and she jolts shooting a ki blast at the sound. It was a deer. Fausha sighed and crept over holding her hand out. The deer watched her scared before rubbing against her hand. Fausha sat down relaxing her body just enough for the deer to be safe.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," The deer came over worried, "Kind of like a hunter but he's after my body," Fausha stared at the sky, "I trusted him too," The deer laid down next to Fausha, "He betrayed me, now I can't trust men," The deer looked at her, before rubbing against her side to comfort her, "Now I've met someone I'm starting to trust. He's kind but I'm scared he'll betray me too." The deer look up along with Fausha. She sighed, "Broly come out the deer has either smelt or heard you." Broly came out, the deer rose but sat down when Fausha stroked its back.

"Do you really think I would betray you?" he asked. Fausha nodded.

"I've been betrayed by someone very close I won't trust any one like that again." Broly watched her, a sad expression on his face.

"But you can trust me, I'm nothing like him, I swear I won't hurt you." Broly turned and left. Fausha swear she heard Broly say: "I love you," As he left.

* * *

Broly had said that and he wanted to turn around and show her how much but he couldn't do that, he wanted her to trust him. Broly walked back to her house, he stood in front of it before blasting off to a secluded spot to let his anger out.

* * *

Chrystal fell down at the first shake. "What the," Another shake hit the house causing Chrystal to dive and catch a vase, "Hell," Another shake making Chrystal catch yet another vase, "Is," another shake making Chrystal put her foot back to catch a small urn, "THAT!" A finale shake causing a large vase head towards the ground, it would have shattered if Chrystal's tail had not whipped out stopping it from hitting the ground. Chrystal stood one leg stretched out, both arms holding vases and her tail straight balancing a large vase. "Help." Was all she said and Goku and Vegeta fell down laughing.

* * *

Fausha watched the animal run as the earth shook; it felt as though someone was slamming something repeatedly into the ground. Fausha looked up as a mountain crumbled; she rose to her feet and took off. Fausha found what was left of the mountain, a large pile of rubble, along with Broly. Broly's fists, as she noticed and caught smell of, were bleeding from slamming his fist into the mountain. He was breathing hard and finally sat down. She landed walking over to him.

* * *

Broly slammed his fists into the wall repeatedly before stopping as the mountain crumbled.

"Damn that bastard for hurting Fausha." He said breathing hard. He sat down ignoring the blood. A hand wrapped around one of his bloody fists and he saw Fausha inspect his hands. He watched her walk away and return with some herbs and spider webs, she then chewed up the herbs and placed them on his hands. Pain shot through him and he tried to remove the herbs but Fausha stopped him, she then put the spider webs on his hands before signaling him to follow her.

* * *

Chrystal looked up as her mother and Broly walked in, she noticed Broly's hands had spider webs on them; she figured out he had slammed his fists into something and injured himself, she wondered then just how strong Broly was. Zarbon helped her put the vases back to where they were supposed to be.

"Zarbon how strong is Broly?" Zarbon smirked.

"Broly is really strong; he could destroy earth without blinking. He knows this too. His father tried to control Broly but died. Broly was evil at one time like Vegeta and me but he changed. By the looks of how he is acting now he might be in love with your mother." Zarbon said smirking. Chrystal smiled.

"I hope he marries her because, I know this, Mother trusts him more than anyone else, but she is afraid that he'll just do what the bastard did." She said, Zarbon nodded suddenly he smiled.

"I have a plan to get them together." Zarbon said, and whispered it to Chrystal, who smiled.

* * *

Fausha: God!

Broly: He's going to die a slow death!

Zarbon: Read?

Chrystal: Yep let's go!

Fausha: Where are you two go-

Me: BYE!


	8. The plan in play! Broly andFaushaonadate

Fausha: CHRYSTAL, ZARBON!

Chrystal: Uh-oh.

Zarbon: Fausha the Author doesn't own Dragon Ball Z.

* * *

**The plan in play, Broly goes out with Fausha**

"Please Broly!" Chrystal said begging Broly. Zarbon watched from a corner. "Just one date."

"No I don't want to lose what trust Fausha has for me."

"But you can gain some. You can show Mother how different you are from the bastard." Broly stopped thinking, Chrystal held her breath.

"Alright." Broly said. Chrystal shrieked hugging him before grabbing Zarbon and running off.

* * *

Zarbon watched the whole thing; he smirked as Broly said yes. _Perfect our plan is going along perfectly._ He blinked in surprise as he found himself outside.

"Where are you going?" he asked, Chrystal smiled.

"Shopping." She said and Zarbon groaned.

* * *

Chrystal looked around in the store Zarbon behind her.

"Help me find a dress." Zarbon looked around noticing a long dress.

"Chrystal what is your mother's favorite color?"

"Deep blue, red, or sky blue. Why?" Zarbon turned her around and pointed at a deep blue dress. The dress was long and had a slit up to the waist with a light blue colored fabric under the slit, it was also strapless. Chrystal let out a gasp at the dress. "Alright you need a reward its perfect." Chrystal grabbed the dress and bought it. "Now we wait."

* * *

Broly took a deep breath before walking into Fausha's bedroom.

"Fausha would you go out with me tonight?" Broly blurted out. Fausha looked up in shock, "Please?" Fausha relaxed and nodded. Broly let out a sigh of relief. "I'll come at 6:30."

* * *

Chrystal watched as Broly asked her mother out and darted in laying the dress on Fausha's bed out of sight.

* * *

Fausha nodded before turning, she let out a gasp seeing a beautiful dress. A note sat on it. The note read:

_Mom,_

_Wear this we, as in me and Zarbon, bought it for this occasion. _

_Your daughter,_

_Chrystal. _

* * *

Fausha smiled at the note, she pulled it off and slipped into the dress. As she expected the dress fitted perfectly. At 6:15 she had finished with make up, which was just a deep red lipstick, and putting on her shoes, which were dark blue high heels bought along with the dress. Fausha was waiting patiently her heart pounding. Broly walked in.

* * *

Broly took another deep breath; he was dressed in a nice jacket and pants, since no store had his size in more formal wear. He walked into her room, his breath left him, Fausha was wearing the most beautiful dress; Broly felt himself become hard, she smiled; Broly saw she had put on a deep red lipstick. Broly smiled. "If your ready then come on." Fausha came up to him and wrapped her arms around his elbow.

"I feel like I'm getting ready to fight." Broly looked down at her noticing she was shaking.

"Don't worry; you haven't been to the city have you?" Fausha shook her head. "It might be different okay?" Fausha nodded. Broly wrapped his arm around her waist and took off.

* * *

Fausha stared in awe at the city; it was huge, light sparkled in the air making Fausha think of thousands of stars. Broly landed in front of a fancy restaurant. They walked in. Broly showed the man the reservation and they were led to a table. Fausha marveled at the place. Broly smiled as the sat down at their table.

* * *

"Get what you want." Fausha nodded looking at the menu; she shivered feeling several eyes on her. "Your going to be watched, you look like a goddess." Fausha blushed. "It's true." Broly said; he leaned over cupping her face rubbing his thumb against her cheek. Fausha closed her eyes.

* * *

"What can I get you to drink?" The waiter said making them jump.

"Oh Uhh this wine here please." Broly said pointing to a red wine on the menu. The waiter nodded and left. Fausha buried her face into the menu.

"I'd love to have some steak." She said, gently.

"You used to it?"

"Yes"

"You should try something new, but if you don't want to you don't have to." Fausha smiled noticing something she wanted to try out already. The server came back with the wine. Broly thanked him and ordered along with Fausha. Soon their food came. A silence was over them. Finally,

"Fausha do you what you are?"

"A human."

"No you're a Saiyan." Fausha blinked before pain shot through her head, she gripped it trying to make the pain fade. "Fausha?" Broly said concerned. Fausha looked up.

"I'm okay really." Broly nodded still concerned, finally they finished and left, Fausha, who had never drank wine at all, was a bit drunk and hung onto Broly giggling. Broly gave a small grin. He gave her a small hug. Fausha felt a jolt of memories rushing through her. _Too much! _She thought before fainting. Broly caught Fausha before she hit the ground. "Damn what now?" He cursed. He picked her up and took off for Bulma's house.

* * *

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked again. Broly gave a noise of utter annoyance but nodded. The doctor put some sticky things on Fausha's forehead. Broly watched confused. "Ah here is the problem. Her memories are returning to her." Bardock appeared.

"Her memories? Good, how long until they are all there?"

"It will take time. A face or scene will jolt them." The doctor said. Broly brushed a lock of hair away form Fausha's face; his eyes fell on the small scar on her forehead and Broly felt his anger rise. Fausha shifted jolting Broly back to reality, his lips was inches from hers. He wanted to lean down and kiss her. Bardock cleared his throat. Broly jolted up his face red.

"Broly how do you feel for Fausha?" Broly looked around noticing no one but Bardock and him were there.

"Well Uhh half of me wants to show her my love and to protect her, but the other half just wants her. When ever I see her in certain clothing it arouses me."

Bardock nodded watching Fausha along with Broly. Broly was remembering when she had hung on him. Broly let out a small growl of pleasure at the thought of her doing that not wearing anything. Broly shook his head but couldn't get the image out of his head. _Great now that will stay there for a long time. _Broly sat back growling. "You might want to be careful around her; I can smell you arousal, if provoked in a right way you'd lose control and hurt her." Broly nodded, he walked over to kiss Fausha's forehead and left.

* * *

Fausha awoke to her daughter hugging her. Fausha hugged back tears streaming down her face. _Mother, Father, Uncle Bumpkin, Uncle Potat…I'm so sorry. _Fausha sobbed hugging her daughter harder.

* * *

Chrystal grew worried when she heard her mother sobbing, she looked at Bardock.

* * *

"Fausha?" Bardock said and Fausha's head jerked up. She then let out a cry clutching her head. Chrystal held her mother a look of fear on her face, both Broly and Bardock were next to her, soon Fausha relaxed and threw her arms around Bardock.

"UNCLE!" She cried hugging Bardock, Bardock stared at Fausha before hugging her tight.

"You remember…" He said with a small smile. Fausha sobbed hugging him.

"I'm sorry Uncle I couldn't stop them I tried but Mother, Father, Uncle Potat and —"

"It wasn't your fault, you tried that's all that matters." Bardock said, Fausha cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Fausha: GET OVER HERE!

Zarbon and Chrystal: HELP!

ME: BYE!


	9. Idiot Bandits anger Broly

**Fausha: YOU BASTARD!**

**Broly: (Sad) _Author Fausha only owns Fausha and Crystal in this story._**

* * *

**Idiotic bandits anger Broly**

Fausha sat curled up on her bed._ Why?_

_Flash back_

_Broly landed in front of Fausha's house. "Here you are." He said turning to leave. _

_"B-Broly could we go out again?" Broly stopped._

_"__I don't think so." He said before leaving._

_End Flashback_

Fausha sobbed, curling up even more._ Why did he say that right after I figured out my emotions, why? _Fausha started to sob her heart out.

* * *

Chrystal sat listening to her mother cry. She sighed before heading to the door. Her face went white.

* * *

Zarbon opened the door to find Chrystal with a black eye and a swollen lip. "Whoa what happened?" Chrystal walked in.

"Where is Broly?" Broly appeared. "Broly Mom needs you." Broly frowned.

"I can't help."

"IF YOU DON'T HELP THE BANDITS WILL KILL HER!" Broly froze.

"What?"

"Bandits are destroying our house and Mother's too depressed to fight them, they told me to do something or she dies… I have already forgotten what they told me to do, I need you to save Mom." Broly was already blasting off heading to Fausha's home. Zarbon smiled.

"Time to watch men fly." He said following with Chrystal at his side.

* * *

Broly landed heading for the house. A man pointed a gun at him and shot at him. Broly ignored the bullets that hit his chest and arms. Broly grabbed the man by the head and threw him into a tree before sauntering into the house.

* * *

Fausha looked up when she caught scent of Broly. She then heard the fight break out in the living room; guns went off, men screamed like girls and Broly's growls. The leader grabbed Fausha by the hair and held a dagger to her throat.

* * *

Broly reached Fausha's door to find it locked. He walked back before charging at the door slamming into it; the door was ripped off the hinges and slammed into the opposite wall. Fausha looked at him, her eyes dull of life. Broly thought for a minute she had died but saw that she was sad and afraid…He lost it and slammed into the bandit holding her by the hair. He pinned the man to the ground and started to slam his fists into the man repeatedly. Blood started to cover his hands when a pair of hands appeared stopping his. Broly started to calm down knowing it was Fausha.

* * *

Fausha saw Broly slam into the door ripping it off the hinges and sending it into the other wall. She watched him start to beat the bandit up. She then reached down stopping him. The said bandit wasn't lucky his stomach, chest, and face were bloody. Broly looked at her. Fausha gave a weak smile. "Thanks." The bandit groaned. Fausha glared at the bandit. Broly picked the bandit up and left her room. About two hours later he walked in again and fell over with a nose bleed. Fausha grabbed the shirt on the bed blushing.

"Note to self, never walk out of the bathroom without a towel wrapped around my chest… Broly are you alright?" Fausha asked squatting down next to him. Broly gave a small moan. He opened one eye before getting up. He grabbed her in a gentle hug. Fausha pushed away from him. She turned.

"Fausha?" Broly said confused. Fausha walked to the door.

"Why did you save me if you don't like me?"

"Fausha I do like you."

"I don't believe you." Broly gave a growl and pulled Fausha into him. Fausha stiffened feeling something hard against her rump.

"Now do you believe me? I was scared that I would hurt you if I stayed too close. I barely control myself around you." Broly whispered hoarsely. Fausha started to quaver, "Fausha I won't hurt you unless you do something arousing." Fausha started to struggle. Broly moaned.

"Stop please." He said. Fausha's hand brushed his groin. Instantly Broly spun her around and kissed her passionately. Fausha stiffened trying to fight the feelings welling up inside of her, they burst through, and she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Broly picked her up and laid her on the bed. Fausha pulled him down and kissed him passionately. Broly moaned loudly and stripped her and then himself before kissing her harder and…

* * *

Chrystal had her hands on her ears. She was in her room on her bed. Zarbon was sitting on the floor; he had placed earplugs in his ears.

"Have they stopped moaning yet?" Zarbon asked. Chrystal glared at him. Zarbon sighed and stood to look at the art she had not painted yet. Chrystal then started to sketch him as he looked. Zarbon saw a blanket over a picture and looked under it.

"WAIT! DON'T LOOK AT THAT!" Chrystal yelled. Zarbon stared at the portrait before turning around smirking.

"And why are you drawing a picture of me and you…" He trailed off smirking.

Chrystal blushed deeply and looked at the ground. Zarbon lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. Chrystal's eyes widened before sliding shut and she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. He soon pulled back.

"Have they stopped moaning yet?" Chrystal listened before nodding. Zarbon grinned and lifted her up heading for her bed. "How about we make some moaning of our own?" Chrystal looked as if she was coming out of a daze.

"N-No!" She said; Zarbon frowned. "It's just…I….You're." Zarbon instantly understood.

"Then let's sleep." He said laying her down onto the bed.

**Me: MAke them stop!**

**Chrystal: (Runs into the room before streaking out.) And the password on the sliencer is ***** So if you want to shut out their moans type in *****.**

**Zarbon:....................**

**Chrystal: What?**

**Zarbon: You're still a vir-**

**ME: BYE!  
**


End file.
